1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to spas and hot tubs and more specifically to control systems and circuits utilized in such spas and hot tubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pools, whirlpool spas, hot tubs and related systems typically include a tub for holding water, a pump for circulating the water and a heater. The pump draws water from the tub through a drain, forces the water through the heater and out through jets into the tub, thereby circulating the water and causing it to be heated by passing it through the heater.
When the pump is operating, personal contact with the drain can be dangerous, painful or even fatal. When the body or hair of a person is positioned in close proximity to the drain, the body or hair may completely or partially block the drain, thereby creating a vacuum or entrapment. This can cause entrapment of the person. Many pumps used in such systems, if obstructed, can draw a partial vacuum at the drain that may exert sufficient suction force to prevent a person from pulling free of the drain. Even if the person can pull free of the drain, bruises, welts, or other damage may result.
One approach to overcoming this safety hazard has been the use of multiple drains or suction ports and suction covers or grates which are formed to minimize the possibility of hair entanglement and prevent an airtight seal between a person's body and the drain. However, there are many systems still in use that were installed prior to the recognition of this safety hazard. It can be extremely difficult and expensive to rebuild or retrofit such existing systems to conform to modem safety regulations. Mechanical systems such as vacuum breakers and a Stengil switch can be retrofitted into such systems to give some measure of protection. However, such systems are not particularly sensitive to partial conditions of entrapment such as hair entanglement.
In addition, it is the current trend in safety regulations to require that such systems have a flow sensor. One use of flow sensors is to insure that water is flowing through the system and the heater before the heater is activated. Such flow sensors have typically been implemented as an electromechanical flow switch consisting of a microswitch activated by a diaphragm in contact with the water. These pressure switches are usually set to an arbitrarily low value, which may be 10 to 20 percent of the actual full pressure of the system in normal operation. Exceeding this low value is used as an indication that the pump is working. However, it is insufficient to detect significant pressure changes such as would be caused by partial entrapment.